


Demon Hunting

by DeterminationIsNotCrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Body Horror, Disbelief Papyrus, Gaster Blaster Papyrus (Undertale), Gen, Not in the Breaking Through Fate continuity, Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, Still JoJo-style though, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeterminationIsNotCrash/pseuds/DeterminationIsNotCrash
Summary: Having easily destroyed and remade the world, then taking Frisk's SOUL, it seemed like nothing on the planet posed a threat to Chara anymore. Eagerly planning to slaughter everyone once again, being invited over to Papyrus' house felt like the perfect opportunity to add to his LOVE. However, the skeleton had a nasty surprise waiting for the demon...For Gasterblastober.





	Demon Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try and write a combination that I don't think has been seen before. I personally feel Disbelief Papyrus and the Gasterblaster AU synergise well, with the skeleton receiving a more ferocious form to fit his more ferocious mindset.
> 
> Also, for maximum effect, listen to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eR-S5OO9A9o as the battle comes to a close.

Frisk settled into the chair at the dining table. _Not a single speck of dust on it… impressive!_ The boy always pegged Papyrus for a neat freak. Although… he wondered how long he could keep it that way… “So, what did you call me over here for?”

“Oh, nothing much,” Papyrus chuckled. “Just wanted to see how my cool friend was doing! It’s boring being home alone when your brother goes on a day trip! Also wanted to give my latest creation a whirl, but that’s for later!”

 _Latest creation…? Another pasta dish?_ The boy inwardly groaned. But whatever it took to keep the skeleton’s guard down. The demon child felt the weapon in his pocket pulsating with bloodlust, just _dying_ to be used.

“How’s the Ambassador life? It must be fantastic, knowing what you’ve done and all the fame you’ve amassed because of it!”

Frisk had to pinch himself to prevent breaking down into laughter. _Oh, Papyrus, if only you knew…_ “I’m just a figurehead, really… Toriel and Asgore do all the work!” _‘Did’ would be a better description – those piles of dust aren’t going to be doing much of anything anytime soon…_

“Even at just looking good, you’re doing an amazing job! With determination, anything’s possible.” The skeleton leaned in closer. “Actually, speaking of your job, I’d like to ask you something about it…”

The sight of Papyrus in such a vulnerable position made Frisk’s fingers twitch. _Any moment now…_ “Go on?”

“Being a celebrity has its downsides, especially in this digital age. All sorts of information can be stored on computers, and said computers are full of gaping holes that it can leak out through. There’s something I found that hasn’t quite made it to the mainstream internet yet… something _odd_.”

Papyrus straightened back up, then reached into his battle body. Two sheets of paper fell onto the table in front of Frisk. When he saw what was on them, the boy’s blood momentarily ran cold… before coming to a furious boil!

“First of all, I found this odd map. There’s a route going through the residences of myself and my friends within the city… you can even see our names on it!” Papyrus placed his hands behind his back, looking like an interrogator of sorts. “It looks to me like the stealthiest way to get in and out without being noticed by others. Why would you have that on your computer? I can’t imagine you would want to play Santa Claus at your age.

“And I’m even more concerned about this picture. We took it the day we left the Underground, but it’s been vandalised! You don’t even look like you anymore, and it looks like everyone else got into a food fight with tomatoes. Could you please explain this to me? What exactly is it that you intend to do?”

Frisk didn’t waste time trying to cover up the truth or pretend to be innocent. He drew his weapon and lunged… straight into the path of a machine gun.

Papyrus didn’t show a hint of hesitation in unloading the gun’s entire ammo into the murderer before him! By the time he was finished, it was like someone had gone overboard with a giant hole puncher on the human. Frisk looked more like bloody swiss cheese than a person.

But… he didn’t die. The bloody mess rose from the ground, an otherworldly laugh emanating from its ruined vocal chords. With a fast series of nauseating squelches and crunches, flesh and bones reformed. Before one could say the phrase “filled with Determination”, Frisk looked like he hadn’t even been scratched, let alone shot at!

He wiped off some of the blood from his wounds and licked it with a grin. Frisk pulled off his jumper, his form blurring and becoming indistinct before resolidifying into a completely different person. He looked… exactly like the boy in the photograph. The first fallen human. “That boy, Frisk… has willingly given his SOUL to me, Chara. We are now one and the same… a demon, a force that exists above the plane of mere mortals. I admit, you were smart to come prepared… but a worthless pile of dust such as yourself still has no right to be challenging me!”

The boy swung his knife, and with it, an angry red wave of pure hatred and killing intent lashed out across the room. It caught Papyrus completely off-guard! Even though he hadn’t even been touched by the weapon, the pure malevolence was enough to dust a monster in one strike! And the skeleton had taken a direct hit!

With a sound like falling sand, Papyrus’ body started to crumble into useless dust… before abruptly stopping. The demonic force he had been hit by… it triggered something within him. Memories of previous timelines, where his flower ‘friend’ did similar things… as well as more recent timelines, where his words for Frisk to change went completely unheeded. The abomination in human form effortlessly slaughtered everyone, laughing the whole time. _Something_ deep within Papyrus stirred…

As if put on rewind, the dust returned to Papyrus’ body and resolidified. The skeleton’s body spasmed like electricity was surging through it! Chara watched intently, Papyrus' suffering capturing his undivided attention. Killing him could wait – the demon had _never_ seen anything like this before!

Papyrus screamed and writhed on the ground. His whole body burned! Sudden stabs of white-hot pain exploded in his fingertips as claws erupted from his gloves. He could both hear and feel his skull painfully crackling and reshaping, like several invisible hands were squeezing and moulding it into the shape they desired. At first, the pressure was all around his skull, before slowly migrating to five points at his crown and cheeks.

The skeleton’s boots felt increasingly tight – like they were shrinking around his feet. Struggling, Papyrus propped himself up on his elbows to see what was happening. His footwear swelled, struggling to contain its contents. Papyrus tried to kick them off, but another violent spasm took control of his limbs! With a loud _SHRIP_ , the material gave way, digitigrade paws with wicked talons bursting out.

A sharp burst in the skeleton’s spine flipped him over like a turtle, sending him forward onto his front. Several spikes had ripped out of his vertebrae, running from his neck to the end of his… tail!? A fifth limb had grown, quickly and painfully extending from his tailbone.

With that, the changes stopped… for now. Papyrus rested on his spikier elbows and knees, sweat pouring from his bones as he gasped for breath. He was surprised Chara hadn’t taken advantage of the opening yet.

The demon in question slowly clapped, chuckling. “Good show, good show. Now that… whatever that was has finished, I’ll dispose of you. I’d love to see if I could get the same reaction out of Sans.” Chara smirked at the thought. “It would serve him right for all the times he killed me.”

Chara sent out another wave of killing intent in a slash, but Papyrus rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet in one fluid motion.

The skeleton’s bones were still sore, but he felt energised and full of life! Like he was experiencing the world’s greatest sugar rush! The bones of his mutated body were stronger and slightly thicker – they were objectively heavier, but he felt lighter and more agile than ever before! He didn’t know what had happened, but he wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

He turned his attention back to Chara. He really _was_ a demon… His immense killing intent could potentially massacre all of monsterkind at once, and with the Determination given to him by Frisk, he would be able to heal from anything save total annihilation… “You’ve got the best of both worlds now, eh? Although in my case, it would be the worst.”

The LOVE-powered demon smirked and charged with his knife! A pulse of killing intent may not have worked, but a direct hit would spell certain doom for the skeleton! The knife was tantalisingly close to slitting the mutated monster’s throat… before Chara’s entire body seized up!

_BZZZZZZZT!_

“GYAAAAAAAHHHH!” First a machine gun, and now a _taser_!? No, wait! This wasn’t a taser! The boy’s essence was being sucked out of him, masses of blood-red energy draining away! His eyes followed the energy to a familiar draconic skull next to Papyrus.

The horned skeleton slapped a hand on it proudly. “This baby’s a miniaturised DT extractor – Alphys helped me customise one of my Blasters. It can’t take all of it, but it’s enough to prevent you from using the majority of your powers! No more playing God for you!” He summoned a few bones – which for some reason, had become sharpened at both ends – and flung them into the ceiling. “And with that, I bid you adieu!” The skeleton leaped up and disappeared through the hole.

Chara glared at the shape of the retreating monster. How dare he… How _dare_ he… **_“HOW DARE YOOUUUU! THAT POWER BELONGS TO MEEEE!”_** Foul black liquid poured from his eyes and mouth, a red aura flaring to life around him. Through pure force of will, the boy took off like a launching rocket!

* * *

Papyrus jumped from bone attack to bone attack as fast as the wind through the city. He had recalled the customised Blaster with the absorbed Determination back into himself – that way, Chara wouldn’t be able to reclaim it easily. But even being in close proximity to a substance of that strength was dangerous – a warmth radiated from his chest, which began to make his bones twist and crack once more. Thankfully, perhaps because he was already somewhat mutated, it didn’t impede his movement, but it still burned like hellfire.

His posture was starting to shift – he started to feel more and more top-heavy, his body slowly hunching over of its own accord as his torso put on mass! The gradual shift in balance occurring while he was in the air made him slip – almost sending him plummeting down. However, as he fell, his heightening reflexes let him summon another bone attack right beneath him to prevent an anticlimactic death.

His bones continued to reinforce themselves, becoming thicker and stronger. As his ribcage barrelled out, his battle body squeezed against his torso. The soft fabric made to resemble armour felt like it was choking him. A part of his mind wanted to claw at it and tear off the constricting garment, but the sentimental side of him didn’t want to destroy something he painstakingly made together with his brother. His transformation quickly made the decision for him – the battle body couldn’t take any more of the strain and split down the front, hanging off him like a sleeveless jacket.

Papyrus shrugged. _Well, this works too…_ But the changes weren’t finished. His hands started to creak and snap as his palms elongated, the remainder of his gloves meeting a similar fate to his boots. Horror welled up in the transforming skeleton as his thumbs started to slide away from his other digits, receding into dewclaws. No…! Was this change going to take his hands away from him!? Papyrus was fine with that once this was over with, but he _needed_ opposable thumbs for this battle!

With his sharpening teeth, he grabbed his right thumb and wrenched it back into position. Tears flowed from his eyes as he repeated the process for his left hand. Miraculously, they kept their structure and function. He clenched and unclenched them with a small smile. For now, he would keep his hands… or semi-paws. He wasn’t sure what to call them.

He glanced behind him at the angry flaming demon in pursuit. There was no way he could outrun him. But there was no need to. He wasn’t escaping. Rather, he was issuing a challenge at the outskirts of the city! At the place where there would be the least collateral damage… he would finish everything once and for all with the demon!

Papyrus muttered under his breath, his face starting to creak and push out. “That’s right… follow me… away from the city… away from everyone else…”

* * *

Chara had chased Papyrus to a forest on the outskirts of the city. Was the monster trying to hide? Both running and hiding was useless, useless, useless. The moment he landed on the ground, he felt something under his feet compress with a _click_. _A hidden switch!?_

A hiss filled the area as smoke dispersed. _So he set smoke bombs to hide…_ The demon tensed up, grabbing his knife. With a little bit of DT, the small weapon extended into a red two-handed laser blade. **_“Useless, useless, uselessss!”_** With merely a few swipes, several large gaps were cleaved in the smoke. Several nearby trees collapsed, cleanly bisected. It was like the world itself was slashed in half wherever that blade went.

Through the gaps in the smoke, Chara spied a shape hiding behind a tree. _Did he really expect me to fall for that? Idiot. That hiding place is far too obvious for anything other than a dummy. Therefore, Papyrus is really…!_ He whirled around, putting his momentum into the blade. _“ **Wrryyyyyyy!**_ Die, you insignificant weakling!” The skeleton approaching from behind was cleaved in two, but the demon wasn’t satisfied with just that. Not after the humiliation he suffered! Like an expert fencer, Chara thrust his blade at the monster until he was filled with holes! An eye for an eye, a hole for a hole!

With another swipe, he blew more of the smoke away, eager to see his handiwork… _KABOOM!_ “WHAAAAAAT!?” It was another decoy – one filled with explosives! He backflipped with superhuman speed, but unlike the popular action movies of his time, it wasn’t enough to avoid the debris. Chara spat up blood as shrapnel tore into his chest! The demon hit the ground with a sharp gasp. Without his Determination, he couldn’t numb the pain…!

From behind him, he heard heavy footfalls. Tremors ran through the air with each step the monster took. When the skeleton emerged from his hiding place, Chara couldn’t help but feel a chill run down his spine.

If it weren’t for the ‘jacket’ and red scarf hanging off him, Papyrus would have been completely unrecognisable. His skull was now vicious and beastly – every single one of his teeth had become sharper and more wicked than the deadliest of blades, his short muzzle straining to contain them. The nubs on his crown and cheeks had extended into horns, each one glinting dangerously. He was leaning forward like a raptor, a long tail swishing behind him as a counterbalance.

In bizarre contrast to the appearance of a prehistoric horror… was the machine gun tightly grasped in the monster’s claws.

 ** _“I… alrrready know.”_** The guttural rumble of his voice was enough to make Chara break into a cold sweat. It sounded like his ‘vocal chords’ weren’t even meant for speech, but Papyrus was determined to force his words out. ** _“Magic can’t even sssscrrratch a crrreature like you. That’ssss why… I’m going to take you down like thissss!”_** He took aim, a cold killing intent in his reptilian eyes.

Chara felt paralysed underneath the creature’s gaze – no matter how much he tried to will it to move, his body wouldn’t listen to him.

 ** _“You can jusssst_** **tasssste _the irony, can’t you!? Being defeated by the crrrreationsssss of the onesss you hated sssso much!”_** The beast tightened his claw around the trigger… But nothing came out other than a click. _Wha…?_ Papyrus’ eyes bugged out at this turn of events. The googly eyes looked hilariously out of place on his ferocious appearance.

 ** _“I-I sssaid… Being defeated by…”_** _Click! Click!_ He kept squeezing the trigger, expecting a different result, but unfortunately, wishful thinking didn’t exactly serve as a substitute for ammunition.

With this display of ineptitude, the mental pressure Chara was locked under dispersed. He rose, drawing his sword with a laugh. “I expected no less from you, Papyrus…”

**_“You’rrrre going to sssay, ‘No matter how much you augment yourrrssself, you’rrre ssstill an idiot!’”_ **

“No matter how much you augment yourself…” Chara charged, surrounded by a red blaze! “…you’re still an idiot! …Huh!?”

Papyrus dropped his machine gun and quickly retreated backwards. As Chara advanced towards him, he felt a strange push against his legs. When he looked down, his stomach dropped. “A tripwire!?” _Damn it! I got too eager! It wasn’t that he carelessly forgot to reload, it was a calculated move to lure me in by looking vulnerable! And I couldn’t see the wire because of the remaining smoke! But… what’s this connected to!?_

Chara’s question was quickly answered! Cannons fired! Spikes swung! Blades sliced! Flames seared! Chunks of flesh were blown off Chara as he was caught in the onslaught! When the Gauntlet of Deadly Terror actually worked, it lived up to its name. To rub salt in the wound, a small, white dog barrelled into his stomach like a torpedo and came out the other end! “Blurgh…!”

Papyrus circled around the boy with movements that were far more fluid and graceful than his size should have allowed. **_“And now, forrrr the coup-de-graccce to my ultimate pincccerrr attack…!”_** With his tail, he hurled a grenade! And from within his ruined battle body, he produced a small handgun! It looked laughably small and harmless compared to the wicked claws on his hands, but it was still more than enough to finish the demon off! **_“Take thiiiiisssss!”_**

Time seemed to slow down for Chara as several bullets headed directly for his vitals. The Gauntlet of Deadly Terror on one side, a grenade and bullets on the other… He had re-evaluated his opinion of Papyrus. When he truly decided to go all-out, his battle prowess was far from forgettable. However…! Chara was the one with Determination here!

The boy leaped for the grenade, clutching onto it as tightly as a salaryman who had found a winning lotto ticket. With all the force he could muster, he ran _through_ the bullets and towards Papyrus! The bullets passing through him felt like rods of magma were being jammed through his body, but they weren’t fatal – they missed their intended targets. The humiliation of nearly losing to an ordinary weapon like a gun… Chara couldn’t _stand_ that! He would kill the skeleton slow!

Papyrus flinched at Chara’s move. He was so sure that Chara would make a futile dash to the side…! But the dinosaur-like skeleton quickly regained his composure. **_“A sssuicide attack!? You’rrre dying alone! Blastersss!”_**

Like a swarm of giant moths drawn to a flame, every single Blaster from the skeleton’s Special Attack materialised and clustered around him, acting as a living shield. That was exactly what Chara wanted him to do.

The grenade went off. The shrapnel tore through Chara’s body like tissue paper, ravaging several organs the demon didn’t even know he had. Papyrus was kept safe, but the same couldn’t be said for his Blasters. They were blown away in every direction, scattering faster than a bag of spilled marbles.

Chara was on the very verge of death, but he was running off a powerful cocktail of adrenaline and his remaining Determination! He was given one final push to make a mad dash towards the DT extractor!

By the time Papyrus recovered and realised what the demon was trying to do, it was already too late. The grenade had dazed him for just an instant too long! His body was faster than any human or monster in this state, but Chara was already there. When the skeleton made it to the customised Blaster, the end of a sword was waiting for him.

With the Determination flowing inside him again, the demon looked as good as new. “One step. You were late by a single step. I’ll admit, it was a gamble for me. I wasn’t even sure whether the grenade would stun you. But this proves that no one can stand against my power! To one such as myself, you are about as significant as an amoeba.” He twisted the blade and wrenched it out, cackling.

Papyrus staggered back, clutching at the wound on his chest. The demon child coolly closed the distance. “I’m going to make you wish you were never born… then when I’m done toying with you like the plaything you are, I’ll bring your brother and friends along! I’ll treat you to an exclusive screening of ‘Chara’s Slaughterhouse’! It isn’t family-friendly, but you’re a big boy. When I’m done, we can do this whoooole thing over again~! I’ll even keep count to etch your powerlessness into your very spirit. _That_ is the consequence of having the gall to challenge me.”

 ** _“Rgggh… Grrooarrr…”_** The noises that escaped Papyrus’ maw didn’t resemble anything close to coherent… or even human-like.

“Hmm~? What was that~? Did you say something~?”

 ** _“I sssaid… Go to Hellll!”_** The mutated skeleton thrust a bone lance at the demon with all his might… but it was effortlessly parried. **_“No…!”_**

“It seems you haven’t learned anything at all. I’ll have to teach you _physically_!” Chara slammed his free hand into the skeleton’s side, every last bit of his killing intent flowing in! Papyrus howled in pain, falling onto his backside and clutching at his ribcage. _Hmm… that’s odd. I thought I would have at least dusted a single rib._ _Oh, well… now it’s time for the fun to begin_.

However, before he could take another step closer, an immense force pushed the child back! A blue aura had flared up around the skeleton! _Damn it…! I forgot what my powers did to this guy!_

Papyrus’ eyes, previously screwed shut from the pain, slowly opened. The cold killing intent had given way to a primal fury. A low growl bubbled up in the monster’s throat as he rose to his feet. His hands violently reshaped, the formerly repressed transformation force running its work with glee. The skeleton’s shrinking thumbs were wrenched back into dewclaws, this time unhindered! Papyrus’ dexterity left him as his remaining digits fully stretched out and twisted, creating proper forepaws. With a crunch, his shoulders snapped forward, leaving his new forelegs to dangle in front of him for a few moments before he fell onto all fours.

His bones swelled and expanded, his body drawing on an even greater mass and strength than before. His outfit was already torn to accommodate his larger size, but it once again constricted his frame as his bones pushed outwards. Even his briefs felt too tight…! He tried to reach over and remove them, but lacking the ability to grab, all he could do was clumsily scrape against his clothes with his paws.

The sentimental side of his mind that restrained him earlier was drowned out by the roars of the creature he was becoming! His tail extended, gaining a serrated edge as it whipped around and sliced through the air around it. With clean swipes that left his body undamaged, he cut the remains of his battle body off, exposing the shifting bone beneath. Like opening a can of soda that had been shaken one too many times, the change progressed violently and rapidly from there. In searing surges, each of which sent spasms through the skeleton, Papyrus’ body grew more and more until he was the size of a small building. Chara was now barely the size of his face.

The grand finale to his true powers being unleashed began. Papyrus noticed pressure starting to build up in his short muzzle. At first, it was an uncomfortable throb from the inside outwards. But it continued to build and build until his face was rattling! He pressed his front paws against it, as if he was trying to push it back in.

Naturally, it didn’t work. A sickening snap reverberated throughout his entire skull. It was followed by another… then another… and another in increasingly fast succession. His skull was reshaping before his eyes! Instinct took over as he clawed at his bulging muzzle in fear, but the increasing pain from doing so told him to stop. He let his paws drop to the ground, claws digging into it as his face extended. The pressure of containing too many teeth was alleviated as more space was created to fit, the skeleton’s expression locking into one of ruthlessness. His horns continued to grow and curve, the dinosaur-like appearance of his partial form evolving to one that brought to mind the great beasts from the age of myths. A final surge carved a crack running upwards from his nasal cavity while bifurcating his bottom jaw. With a mighty, ear-splitting roar, his transformation was complete.

As his draconic visage took shape in its full glory, the last vestiges of Papyrus vanished from both the skeleton’s physical form and mind. Only one thought remained in his head… to eviscerate the evil creature before him.

The blue aura preventing attacks from landing faded, but Chara was frozen from utter terror – the previous fear he felt was nothing compared to this! Something hardwired into his very being told him that even suicide would be preferable to facing this creature. But still… his Determination pushed him forward.

He leaped into the air, preparing to plunge his sword into the beast’s head… but its jaw swung open and a massive laser exploded from within, enveloping Chara in the blast! His flesh melted, dripping off him like grotesque meaty ice cream.

The demon fell to the ground, blown back by the laser. It was his turn to shriek in agony! “tHIssss pAaIIiinNnn… tHiS bUrnING…! DaAAmnNN… yOUUUUU!!” His blazing fury was channelled into his sword, splitting the skies and bathing them both in red light. “YoUuuU fUCkerRRr! GrRrRAaaArgGHHH!” He swung at the eldritch creature, every single cell in his body filled with contempt. But the attack didn’t connect.

The sword vanished, retracting back into the simple knife from which it was made. _But why…!?_ Chara looked down and found his answer. His arms had been sliced clean off! When did that even happen!? His eyes found their way to the beast’s wickedly sharp tail, lashing about like a whip. _Ah…_

Torrents of blood poured from his stumps as his arms fell to the ground. Chara screamed, his voice no longer the screech of an otherworldly demon, but the wailing of a brat who had been spanked.

The abomination that Papyrus had become approached, sizzling blue liquid pouring from its maw. Tears welled up in Chara's eyes.  _Shit… He’s too strong! But that doesn’t matter! He’s still a ‘lower lifeform’ to me! I can turn this timeline back as easily as pressing a button!_ He willed himself to Load, back to the Save he made before he entered Papyrus’ house… but nothing happened. _What!?_ He tried again, in disbelief. Still, nothing happened. _Then, True Reset! Next run through the Underground, I’ll make sure to kill everyone_ but _him!_ Nothing. “Y-you… you’ve overridden my Determination…!?”

There was no reply from the beast. Without warning, it snatched the boy up in its jaws. The foul turquoise substance inside burned like acid.

“N-no…! Please! I’ll do anything!”

The demon’s words fell on deaf ears. Even if Papyrus still had his mind, the time for negotiation was over. He should have tried that _before_ stabbing the skeleton and gloating about murdering his friends.

The death trap that was the inside of Papyrus’ muzzle forcefully compressed, blade-like teeth ripping into Chara’s body. With a single crunch, the boy’s ribcage shattered!

“GYAAAAAAA! I’m begging you-”

 _CRUNCH!_ With another, one of his lungs collapsed! Chara tasted copper as blood welled up in his mouth.

“ _Hhhh… hhhhh…_ I-I’ll bring Toriel and Asgore back! If I’m dead, they can’t-”

 _CRUNCH!_ The self-proclaimed demon’s mind fogged over as his intestines spilled out.

“…”

With the fourth crunch… Chara knew no more.

The beast gulped. The deed was done. It let out a roar of triumph, the sign of its victory echoing far and wide.

Its body swelled with even more strength as the child’s power was added to its own. Six bat-like wings exploded from its back as it grew to gargantuan proportions, dwarfing Mt. Ebott itself!

It had utterly destroyed the demon child and absorbed it completely, but it craved more! More prey! More destruction! Red and blue auras mixed into a demonic violet as the beast took to the skies, searching for something to sate its immense bloodlust.

The foolish actions of the boy who toyed with people’s lives like a game had unleashed a true demon upon the world.


End file.
